


Acceptance

by emziewrites



Series: Unconditional [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: (though the misgendering is unintentional as no one knows), Coming Out, Fluff, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Other, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emziewrites/pseuds/emziewrites
Summary: Prompto doesn't know where they sit yet and they have a lot going through their mind while unintentional pain and uncomfortable situations surround them everyday. But somehow, Noctis makes everything right, or at least okay enough that it can be right someday.





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> I had a few people asking me to write more about Prompto and Noctis in my 'Cravings' AU in which our darling Prom is transexual, an AU series now named Unconditional. In this fic, darling doesn't know where they sit so I am using gender neutral pronouns. Basically a hecktonne of hurt/comfort and a heap of fluff thrown in cos these two are too much!!
> 
> [tumblr.](http://hyliancutiepie.tumblr.com)

When they entered high school, Prompto didn’t mind being called a girl, took it in their stride, accepting it was just what people knew and used. And it’s not like Prompto ever said they were so otherwise. Now though, half way through their second year and more aware of their place in the world, they didn’t see a girl when they looked inside themselves. Well, worse than that, they didn’t know what they saw. Maybe a boy? They weren’t sure. Sure skirts and dresses and long hair had never really been their thing anyway, but most adults tended to them a tomboy. Regardless of their uncertainty though, the whole affair led to cringing on a regular basis as the wrong pronouns were used and left them feeling like a fool in the skirt they had to wear every day. Pants were offered for sale at the school store but they were only available to be purchased, not a free item like the regular uniform skirt, and for Prompto that cost was too much.

 

Prompto has also become super close to maybe dating the Prince of Lucis. They kinda held hands sometimes at lunch, meeting each other in a garden at the back of the school that no one went near, talking about this or that. Prompto mostly talked about the photos they loved to take, and took several of the blushing Prince on their phone. Noctis was handsome no matter the colour of his cheeks and Prompto has been smitten since seeing him in elementary school, but was falling deeper and deeper in love each and every day they spend together.

 

Noctis is warm and comforting, not caring that Prompto sneaks bits of his lunch – Prompto rarely had enough food to sustain a growing teenager and Noctis had asked Ignis to make larger lunches – or that Prompto sometimes just wants to rest their head on his shoulder. The only problem is… that Noctis didn’t know their inner struggle, didn’t know that each time he said anything like ‘ _you’re the prettiest girl I’ve never known, Prom_ ’, Prompto has to focus on anything but the wrong pronoun. Because to risk losing Noctis by telling him the truth was more terrifying than anything they could imagine. And sometimes Prompto looks into Noctis’s eyes and they can’t lie, sometimes they see the adoration Prompto’s always wanted.

 

It all comes to a head one lunch hour. Exams are ruling over their lives and there isn’t a lot of time to do much more than study. Noctis and Prompto do their best to see one another though, so much so that they get careless. A quiet kiss to Prompto’s cheek is seen, Noctis splits from Prompto to use the bathroom before class and when they walk into the classroom alone, they’re surrounded, bombarded.

 

“Oh my gosh I totally saw it! The Prince kissed her!” A girl shrieks with excitement. It sends a chorus of cries of both despair and joy through the students around Prompto and the blonde shrinks on themselves. “Come on! Tell us the truth! You’re dating Noctis right?”

 

“W-we’re just friends.” Prompto says, their voice too meek to really make the impact needed to send the crowd on their way.

 

There’s a scoff at Prompto’s other side and they cringe away from it. “Yeah right.” Says the sceptical student. “Anyone can tell she’s lying.”

 

Suddenly a different person is talking every other sentence and Prompto is finding it hard to keep up. “Come on, have you like _kissed_ , kissed him yet?”

 

“Is he even any good?”

 

“I can’t believe it, she’s so lucky.”

 

“She’s probably already dropped panties for him.”

 

“That’s dirty!” Comes a giggle.

 

“Well, any smart girl would.”

 

Prompto has hands up over their ears, trying to drown out the comments, tears welling in their eyes, spilling over freckled cheeks. It was too much, more than they could take. By the time a teacher walks in and sees the crowd, Prompto is already breaking out of the circle, disappearing down the hallways. They push passed other students, ignoring their cries of concern.

 

There’s only one place they can think of, one place they can feel safe, secure and they seek it out like their life depends on it.

 

Prompto huddles in the garden, hidden under the lower hanging trees, concealed from sight if anyone was to walk by, but not if they look nearer, actively searching for them. For hours it feels like Prompto cries, alone, in that quiet garden. They tremble and shake. They want Noctis, they _need_ Noctis. Prompto mumbles the Prince’s name with shuddering breaths like a mantra as if it will bring Noctis to them. There’s no way it could work, but Prompto doesn’t care, they have to try.

 

“Prom? Oh my god! Prom, thank the Six!” The voice isn’t far away, and Prompto knows it’s Noctis, but can barely raise their head fast enough to see him before there are hands on their shoulders and Noctis is right there beside them, sitting in the flower bed, arms around Prompto’s shuddering frame. Prompto’s tears return and they sob, heavy, loud, broken tears.

 

Noctis doesn’t speak for a long time, just stroking Prompto’s hair, rocking the blond back and forth in a comforting motion.

 

“Don’t worry, Prom. I’ll have Ignis speak with the teachers and we’ll sort something out.” Noctis vows, his voice soft as he speaks and Prompto melts further into his embrace. “They should know better than to crowd you like that… vicious little – ”

 

Prompto shakes their head, sniffling, cheeks still wet. “They didn’t really do anything terrible. They were just excited.”

 

“But Prom…”

 

“Besides… I don’t care if they know about us. It’s easier than hiding it, right?” Prompto reasons, letting out a little laugh to try and lighten the mood.

 

There’s a sigh from Noctis and the Prince settles a little, leaning against the retaining wall. “Prompto, they should be spoken to at least. I can’t let them treat you that way, even if they didn’t intend to hurt you.” He says.

 

“I don’t want them to get in trouble, that’s all. They didn’t know what they were saying was hurting me, I mean… I’ve never told them or anyone so…” Prompto mutters, averting their eyes. They sigh and begin to detangle themselves from the Prince’s hold. “Noct there’s… something I gotta tell you. And you’re probably gonna hate me for it but – ”

 

“I’d never hate you, Prom.” Noctis interjects, reaching for Prompto’s hand, clinging to it.

 

Fresh tears brim in Prompto’s eyes and they close them in an attempt to keep the offending tears at bay. Even just for a few more moments. There is no sugar coating the situation or the words Prompto is about to use and there’s nothing they can do but to just blurt it out. Let it be said. “Noct... I think… I mean-I’m pretty sure I’m transgender.”

 

Silence from Noctis only makes Prompto feel more and more anxious, until the hand clasped around his tightens and Noctis is using his other hand to run calming strokes up and down Prompto’s arm. “Okay. When did you know?” He asks and Prompto sucks in a breath.

 

“Sometime after I entered high school.”

 

“So, not for very long.” Noctis notes. “I understand. How do I call you, then?”

 

Prompto’s eyes flash open and they’re turning towards Noctis as they speak. “W-what?”

 

“Well, you’re not a girl, obviously, so: how do I call you?”

 

They’re blinking as they take in Noctis’s honest expression, the expectant glint in his eyes, waiting for the response to his question. Instead of the immense fear they’d expected to feel, they’re now lost in utter confusion. “Noct how… how can you not hate me right now? I’ve been keeping this from you for at least a year.”

 

Noctis merely shrugs and tilts his head. “Well, you’re still Prompto, aren’t you? The person I love is still here with me. I just gotta accept, adapt and keep on loving.” He says.

 

“Noct. You don’t sound like yourself.” Prompto murmurs, pressing the back of one hand against Noctis’s forehead. “Are you sick, my dude?”

 

“My dad says it all the time.” There’s a laugh from Noctis as he lightly swats Prompto’s hand away, his smile brightening as he takes in the one growing on Prompto’s face. “So, you gonna tell me how you wanna be called? Like a different name or…?”

 

Prompto shakes their head. “I’m happy with Prompto, it’s kinda for boys and girls anyways. What’s complicated are pronouns…”

 

“Explain to me why they’re complicated.” Noctis says, shifting in so they’re pressed side by side. His question isn’t condescending, but spoken like a person helping someone understand a maths equation they don’t understand. “Maybe I can help you work it out.” He offers.

 

Prompto feels the swell of adoration in their chest and presses a kiss to Noctis’s hair. “Right now I don’t see myself as… anything? So I think gender neutral terms are right for me right now? I just don’t know if that will change or anything that’s all. It feels complicated even though I want it to be simple.”

 

Noctis nods against Prompto’s shoulder. “Well, if it ever changes, let me know straight away. How you feel is the most important thing to me, Prom. I want you to be happy and comfortable, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Prompto mumbles. Then they sigh. “I wish I could convince my parents to leave me some extra money in my allowance. I hate this dumb skirt.”

 

Prompto is idly mumbling about saving bits and pieces of their allowance to maybe afford a pair of pants later when they notice that Noctis has perked up at the offhand comment, and is staring at Prompto’s knees where they peek out from under the skirt. “You don’t like the skirt.” He comments and then stands, holding Prompto’s hand firmly in his own. “Come on, we’ll go to the school uniform shop.”

 

“W-what, Noct – ”

 

“Come on!” He insists, tugging until Prompto stands up. “I won’t have my… uh… I want to say girl or boyfriend but that’s obviously not a thing.” Noctis says, lost for words, worrying his lip between his teeth.

 

Prompto hasn’t even thought of that and squeezes Noctis’s hand. “Let’s just use friend until we work it out.” They say, hoping to elevate Noctis’s concern. Noctis doesn’t look pleased at the downgrade of the phrase, but Prompto assures him that there’s plenty of time to work out what words are right as they make their way down the school hallway, hand in hand. “Besides, words are just words. We love one another so that’s what matters.”

 

 “Just promise to let me know if I slip up.” Noctis says, worry etched into his face.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Days go by and Prompto is more and more comfortable now that Noctis knows. They boldly hold hands in public, Prompto wearing pants instead of the skirt, Noctis cleverly finding excuses to avoid even using pronouns when referring to Prompto to avoid suspicion.

 

“No one else needs to know.” Prompto had muttered. “Only those who matter.”

 

That meant that only Noctis knew and Prompto could tell it caused their boyfriend to swell with pride.

 

Prompto visits Noctis’s apartment more often, now that Noctis has a better idea of the lonely life Prompto leads, sending the blond home with containers of food Ignis makes. They spend hours playing games after trying to study, leaning into one another, sometimes playing together or playing alone, the other trying to backseat-play at any chance.

 

Prompto’s current favourite game is one Noctis suggested, a single player indie game that is full of odd puzzles and storylines that keep Prompto thinking. And it’s what he’s playing when Noctis suddenly leans a kiss onto Prompto’s shoulder and the blond looks down at him, frowning. “Noct?”

 

“Sorry.”

 

Prompto tries not to scoff. “What are you saying sorry for?”

 

“I just… I was thinking how beautiful you are and I… used the wrong word.” Noctis admits, sounding mournful as he speaks and Prompto’s heart damn near breaks into pieces. “I just think I should apologise for that…”

 

 _It’s official_ , Prompto thinks, _I have the sweetest boyfriend in the whole world._

 

So, instead of making a big deal out of it, Prompto kisses the top of Noctis’s head and then turns their attention back to the game. “I forgive you.”


End file.
